Till the World End's
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Takes place during Wizard's vs Asteroid's way different ending . What if it was one mortal per family instead of one mortal per wizard?  What about Zeke and Harper ? Who's going to be saved and who's dying.


Till the World End's

Takes place during Wizard's vs Asteroid's way different ending . What if it was one mortal per family instead of one mortal per wizard? What about Zeke and Harper ? Who's going to be saved and who's dying.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" It's one mortal per family and the wizard world said there doing a lock on all portal's. " whispered Justin as he looked at his best friend and his sister's best friend. Zeke and Harper looked at each other and frowned.

" Well, that's simple it's Harper I'm not going anywhere with out Harper" said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" Hey, what about me. I don't want to die in a big explosion of fire and space rock's" cried Zeke as he looked at Justin. Justin frowned he didn't know what to think. Zeke was his best friend on the other hand Harper was like family kinda like another sister.

" What ! Are you sure Justin are you reading the handbook right. We can't leave Harper behind" said Alex as she looked Justin. Justin handed the book to Alex and she read it. She threw the book on the floor .

" What do we do now." said Alex as she hugged herself. She didn't want to leave Harper behind or have her die. She couldn't think of Harper as dead it scared her.

" Zeke and I will talk about it, …. I think you should go pack" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex had tear's in her eye's, Her body was shaking.

"Harper" whispered Alex as she lunged herself at Harper. Harper hugged Alex and looked at the rest of the Russo's. They were crying to, Justin was talking to Zeke trying to calm him down.

" Alex go pack, Zeke and I need to talk by ourselves . Please just go pack. All of you just go pack." said Harper as she let go of Alex. The Russo nodded there head and left Zeke and Harper alone.

" Harper don't do something stupid" said Alex as she hugged Harper before she left. Zeke and Harper looked at each other but said nothing. The Russo's came back and looked at Zeke and Harper.

" Harper I packed for you let's go." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" We have ten minuet's before the portal closes" said Justin as he looked at everyone.

" You guy's go ahead Zeke and I still need to finish talking" said Harper as she put on a brave face on. Zeke looked scared and walked over to Harper.

" You have five minuet's before the portal closes" said Justin as he hugged Harper and Zeke good bye. Harper nodded and hugged the rest of the Russo's.

" Harper you know I like when you hug me , but your coming with us so don't do this. Don't act like your not coming." said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" Alex please go and wait okay" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head and went into the portal with her family. As soon as all the Russo's left Harper turned to Zeke.

" So... How are we going to do this" said Harper as she looked at Zeke. Zeke looked around and found the clock on the wall. The good bye left them with three minuet's.

" Well this mean were not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. It was nice while it lasted." said Zeke as he frowned.

" Yeah it was. " said Harper as she had a small smile on her face. Zeke walked up to Harper .

" But I rather live then have a girlfriend. I'm sorry Harper" said Zeke as he pushed Harper hard on the ground and ran into the portal.

( Inside the portal)

" Hey it's Zeke" said Max as he pointed to Zeke. Zeke ran up to Justin and patted him on the back.

" No, no NO!" yelled Alex as she looked at the portal door. Alex looked at her family and cried.

" I'm can't be with out her she's my best friend . I made a promise" said Alex as she ran to the portal and left her family behind.

" ALEX" screamed all the Russo's.

( Outside the portal )

" Harper" said Alex as she ran to Harper. Harper looked confused. The portal closed and the door disappeared.

" NO" yelled Harper as she went to the blank space in the wall.

" Why, Alex why did you come back you could of lived." said Harper as she hit the wall.

" I remember we made a promise that we would be best friend's to the end. So I'm keeping my side of the promise up" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled and walked to Alex.

" Thank you" said Harper as she hugged Alex. Alex smiled and hugged her back.

" Why did you let Zeke go" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I didn't he pushed me and ran away" said Harper as she frowned.

" What a coward he's scum Harper" said Alex as she glared at the wall where the portal was. She wanted to hex Zeke so bad for what he did to Harper.

" He's forgotten now so who care's about him" said Harper as she wiped her eye's so tear's didn't fall.

" Come on let's go to my room" said Alex as she and Harper walked to her room. They got there and laid on the bed together holding on to each other.

" I'm happy that we have each other" said Harper as she smiled at Alex .

" Ditto Harp's" said Alex as she smiled to. Both waited for the asteroid to hit knowing that they'll die in there best friend's arm's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

I was hoping to make this sappy but I'm not good at Sappy sorry


End file.
